Transformer Prime Galactic Letters
by SithDan
Summary: It's been 6 months sense the finally defeat of Unicorn, and the Cybertronians are sending Letters to their Allies of Earth.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It's been 6 months sense the finally defeat of Unicorn, the Autobots and Decepticons are working together to rebuild their home Cybertron from the Great War. Sense returning to Cyberton a new generation of Cybertronians have been created by Cyberton to past on learn to the next Generation of Cybertronians. Cybertron has a New Cybertronian council* to lead Cybertron into the Future. The Cybertronian Council decided to keep in contact with their allies on Earth with an intergalactic transmitter to sent Galactic letters back and forth to their allies.

Their planet's Energon deposits are starting return from Cybertron being brought back to live. They started to see 2 types of Energon that Cybertron is producing: Synthetic energon which is green and regular energon which is blue. They used some of the synthetic energon that the planet is producing to power their intergalactic transmitter, while the used the blue Energon to power some of their newly rebuild cities.

Arcee* is now one of the Cybertron Republic Council Members to help lead Cybertron into the future. She misses her old partner: Jackson "Jack" Darby and is waiting for a letter From Jack. During her time away from Earth she has being busy put in motion plans to rebuild Cybertronian Schools to teach the Next Generation of Cybertronians into the future and to help rebuild their cities faster.

On Earth their Allies have set a new secret agency call the Earth Defense Force. Its first members being: Jackson "Jack" Darby at age 17 ½ years old, Rafael Gonzales at age 13 ½ years old, Miko Nakadai at age 15 ½ years old. This organization is set up to either meet New Alien Races peaceful in Secret or to Repel and Alien Invasion in secret. The Commanding officer being General Bryce* with the forces and resources needed to repel an alien invasion and Agent William "Bill" Fowler* being the Chief and director agent to give assignments to his Field agents.

The Earth base Forces are trying to figure out to build Intergalactic Transmitter to receive letters from Cybertron and respond. Rafael Gonzales one of the humans that Team Prime have meet and is now 15 years old and a sophomore at Jasper High school in Jasper, Nevada. He is an agent of the Earth Defense force and with a rank of Private in the top special division (Earth Defense Base) under General Bryce command and is a Translator of the Cybertronian Language and the chief computer Technician of the Earth defense base to create the most advance Computer secure systems on the planet for the Earth defend Base, U.S. and their Allies.

Rafael also got request from Jack and Miko to ask him if he could teach them how to learn how to Read and Write in the Cybertronian Language, and how to hack into a Secure agent Database if needed to stop an Evil Organization, either human or alien Computer systems and technology. he accepted and they become his first students in learning how to read and write in the Cybertronian language, and how to hack into secure agent database if needed be to stop an evil Organization, either Human or alien technology. In his spare time he helps the agency to build an intergalactic transmitter to receive letter from Cybertron and respond to them. The people needed his skill in reading the Cybertronian Language* in the Cybertronian outpost's computer Database on earth.

With his help the Earth Defense force was to build an intergalactic Transmitter but they had to need to power it. According to Rafael the Intergalactic Transmitter needed Energon to power to work. Rafael was able to translate a part of the Cybertronian database how on what energon, its chemical makeup to find it and on how to mine it. It took a month mine enough energon to operate the Intergalactic Transmitter.

The Earth base Forces are trying to figure out to build Intergalactic transmitter to receive letters from Cybertron and respond. Rafael Gonzales* one of the humans that Team Prime have meet and is now 15 years old and a sophomore at Jasper High school in Jasper, Nevada. He is an agent of the Earth Defense force and with a rank of Private in the top special division (Earth Defense Base) under General Bryce command and is a Translator of the Cybertronian Language and a computer Technician.

His first Students being Jackson Darby* and Miko Nakadai* that wanted to learn how to read and write in the Cybertronian language, and how to hack into secure agent database if needed be to stop an evil Organization, either Human or alien technology. In his spare time he helps the agency to build an intergalactic transmitter to receive letter from Cybertron and respond to them. The people needed his skill in reading the Cybertronian Language* in the Cybertronian outpost's computer Database on earth.

He would decrypt the Cybertronian Outpost Database on Earth along with his Cybertronian Friend and father figure: Ratchet. Ratchet would help Rafael how to use New Energy resources like Energon and Cybertronian Medical Technology that would be helpful like the Medical Information of Synthetic limbs to help wounded war Veterans that lost Limbs in war or workers from Accidents at work.

Jackson "Jack" Darby was Arcee's old Partner is another human Team Prime meet and is 19 years old, an agent of the Earth Defense forces with a rank of Specialist in the top special division (Earth Defense Base) under the Command General Bryce and is a new collage student at Nevada State University. He learned how hack into a highly secure databases and to Read and write in the Cybertronian language taught by Rafael in his spare time. It was hard for him to learn Cybertronian but after a few years he was able to Read and write in Cybertronian very well. He is skill in advanced Hand-to-Hand combat trained by the military instructors in the Agency.

Miko Nakadai was Bulkhead's old partner is another human Team Prime meet and is 18 years old. She is an agent of the Earth Defense forces with a rank of Private in the top special division (Earth Defense Base) under the Command of General Bryce. She learned how hack into a highly secure databases and to read and write in the Cybertronian Language taught by Rafael in his spare time. It was easy for Miko to learn how to read and write in the Cybertronian Language and in a few years it was very good in reading and writing the Cybertronian language. She is skill in advanced Hand-to-Hand combat trained by the military instructors in the Agency.

* * *

*the Cybertronian council is made up of 7 Members to help lead Cybertron into the Future

*Formerly a member of team Prime

*General Bryce has a clearance level of Level 10 the highest clearance level in the U.S. government due to his experience and knowledge that they aren't alone in the universe and there are much more powerful Aliens like the Cybertronians in the Universe. He can have access to all clearance level 10 Weapons technology and communication technology.

*He has a clearance level of Level 9 in the U.S. government due to his experience and knowledge that they aren't alone in the universe and there are much more powerful Aliens like the Cybertronians in the Universe. He can have access to all clearance level 9 Weapons technology and communication technology.

* Rafael Gonzales has a clearance level of Level 8 in the U.S. government due to his experience and knowledge that they aren't alone in the universe and there are much more powerful Aliens like the Cybertronians in the Universe. He can have access to all clearance level 8 Weapons technology and communication technology.

*Jackson Darby has a clearance level of Level 8 in the U.S. government due to his experience and knowledge that they aren't alone in the universe and there are much more powerful Aliens like the Cybertronians in the Universe. He can have access to all clearance level 8 Weapons technology and communication technology.

*Miko Nakadai has a clearance level of Level 8 in the U.S. government due to his experience and knowledge that they aren't alone in the universe and there are much more powerful Aliens like the Cybertronians in the Universe. He can have access to all clearance level 8 Weapons technology and communication technology.

*Rafael was taught the Cybertronian to him by Ratchet the Autobot medic from Team Prime


	2. Jack's Letter

Jack Darby's first letter written in Cybertronian to Arcee

Dear Arcee,

It's being a 1 1/2 year, a long time sense I have hear from you. I am now 19 years old and I'm now a freshman in collage. How are you Arcee, are you well. So are things on Cybertron is the planet recovering nicely. Are you still a member of Team Prime after Returned to Cybertron or are you a helping hand to help rebuild Cybertron.

I am doing well, I've graduate from high school with honors a year ago. There are no huge hostile Aliens on the Planet problems or here in Jasper, Nevada. I took a few mechanic classes and Computer Classes in high school sense you left earth. I took them to learn how to fix machines and how to work on computers.

In collage I'm studying to become a diplomat for greeting other Alien races, like your race. As you see in this letter I have learn how to read and write in Cybertronian quite well. So if you decided to write to me you could write in Cybertronian and not have it translated into English because I would understand you. Please place classify your letter to me as Top secret for us write to each in private.

Yours truly,

Jackson "Jack" Darby

He put this of Thumb Dive and got onto his new used Suzuki Hayabusa Motorcycle and headed to the Earth Defense Base about 30 minutes away from Jasper, Nevada. He arrived at the gate to the Base and showed his ID to the Base gate Operator. His ID is: Special Field Agent Jackson Darby with a picture of himself.* He entering Hanger 5 where the Intergalactic transmitter is to send and receive long range transmissions from Cybertron. He walked over the Rafael Gonzales saying "hey Raf how it going, is the Transmission working probably to sent a Letter to Cybertron." Rafael "yes Jack, it ready for transmitting Letters and transmissions to Cybertron." Jack "good Raf does this transmitter have an USB port to put in the Thumb Dive that has my Letter to Arcee on it?" Rafael " In the Original plans design by the cybertronians, yes but it was way to big for one of own USB thumb dives, I Resigned the Design of the Cybertronian to resize it for us to plug in USB Thumb dives."

Jack "Where can I insert my Thumb Dive in the Transmitter?" Rafael "there are 5 USB ports on the main Counsel, just below the Main Screen." Rafael pointed in the Area to show where they were. The USB dive data came up on Screen and Jack set up his Letter to Arcee as Top secret for the other Cybertronians on Cybertron to not let them read a personal letter between himself and Arcee. Jack "Raf the letter is done being set up and is ready to be transmitted." Rafael "alright Jack, Richard please sent the Letter to Cybertron." Richard "Yes sir."

The Transmission took 7 hours to travel to Cybertron and received by a Communication Officer. He Name is Imhotep* name new Cybertronian created by Cybertron. He received the Message from Earth and saw that it was in Cybertronian and is marked as Top Secret to Cybertronian Council member Arcee from an Alien named Jackson "Jack" Darby.

* * *

* The ID had a bar code of the Back edge of it Identify him to the Computer for his Classification, experience, combat training and Clearance Level in his File.

* Means "he comes in peace" in Egyptian.


	3. Arcee's Letter

Cybertronian Communication Officer Imhotep walked up to the Council Building and asked for an audience with Arcee to inform her of the message from Earth mark as top secret. Imhotep "a top secret message here from Earth for Arcee." Standing just outside her Council chamber addressed to Arcee hoping she in her Chamber to get the message. Arcee opened her Council Chamber door saying to Imhotep "thank you, you may leave." Arcee took the Message to her Private inside chamber to see what the Message was. She saw a 8 letter password needed to get passed the Security of the message. There was a little hint for her to guest what the password was. The hint said someone that you considered you a part of his Family and were you saved him from your archenemies. Arcee got the Hint and type in the Name Jack Darby, the first letter of his first name capitalist with a first letter of his last named.

She read the Letter and she was surprised to see that it is Cybertronian for her to read it. She read the letter from Jack and she let warmth to her Spark knowing that Jack still remembers her and cares for her and her people. She was sadness went Jack asked her if her was a still member of Team Prime. He went asked that question it brought back a sad memory of Optimus Prime gave his Spark to save Cybertron and all future generations of Cybertronians from the evil influence Unicorn. She is happy that Jack is studying in collage to learn how to become a Diplomat to greet other alien life forms like her.

Arcee took out a Computer pad and activated the Speaker to begin speaking to transfer what she was saying in Cybertronian to the Computer pads letter format.

Dear Jackson,

It's has been a long time sense we both hear from each other. I am doing well thanks for asking. I am Surprised and glad to see that our people's Scientist were able to design and build your Spices first Intergalactic Transmitter to talk to us across the Galaxy. Cybertron is recovering nicely after the Great War; we both Autobots and Decepticons are rebuilding Cybertron's cities quiet well thanks for asking. Our planet is producing 2 types of Energon: Green Energon being the synthetic that we use to restarted Cybertron's power core and Blue Energon.

Jack I'm sorry to tell you this but I'm no longer a member of Team Prime because Optimus Prime is no long with us. He died by becoming one with the Allspark for saving Cybertron from its ancient enemy Unicorn. I know that you will miss him a much as I do. I am now a member of Cybertron's new Cybertronian Republic Council to help lead Cybertron into the Future.

Jack I miss the talks we had went I need help coping with lost and of you showing more courage and strength of character you design during our time together on Earth. I am alone here on Cybertron I don't have a true partner and friend like you were to talk about my problems. I happy to know that you can defend yourself effect in battle and that you don't have to rely one someone lets to protect you.

Jack while you are in collage studying to become a Diplomat, in class do they say how the you could deal with some of the Problems of being a Diplomat. The reason why I ask because from me as a member as the Republic Council I am having a lot of trouble dealing with the loading if Leading Cybertron into the Future. I first I wanted to become a Leader to help lead Cybertron but I didn't expect all these other things to come into play.

You're Friend,

Arcee.

Arcee finished her letter to Jack and took the Letter to the Intergalactic Transmit to send her Letter to Jack. She classifies it as top secret just like Jack asked for them to talk to each other in private. Arcee to Imhotep "Imhotep can you please transmit this message to earth please and don't look at or I will do something terrible to you." She said to him went she handed him the Computer pad with the Letter to Jack. Imhotep "understand, Arcee I promise I won't like at the Message." Arcee "Thank, Imhotep."


	4. Jack's 2nd Letter

Jack couldn't answer the Letter Arcee in a week. He didn't answer because he was just on a week long assign to help U.S. Special Forces search the Remnants of Mech that were hiding in the difficult places to find them. He find a Mech operations base in Russian but the Mech agents were warned by a Mech spy in the U.S. special Forces headquarters. Mech was able to wide all the data from their computers.

He was able to us his computer hacking skills that he Learn from Rafael to find some deep hide Files inside the computer telling were Mech was getting it funding. He was able to recovery some Intel Files from the Mech's Main computer at the abandoned Mech Base Jack is at and sent the Files to the Earth Base forces computer and personnel to find any trace of were Mech is getting their Funding and resources.

The Earth Defense Base Personnel was able to find that Mech is being funded and resourced by a few Russian representatives, U.S. Senators that were being black mailed by Mech to Provide Funding to Develop the Most Advanced Technology on the planet and to use it to take the world. He saw a Few corrupt Generals: U.S. general, and Russian general. He saw a few Colonels in the Special Forces that secretly giving Mech Weapons and man power to keep them Running. Jack knew that there might be some more corrupt representatives who could be many countries like: Russia, China or the U.S. representatives along with a few more Generals, colonels that the Mech eared from their Database at that Base.

Jack took told his findings the President of the United States to get a Federal warrant to arrest the Senators, General and colonels in the U.S. territory. Jack arrested 3 Senators, and a U.S. Major general of the U.S. Special Forces and 4 Colonels: 1 in the U.S. air force, 2 in the U.S. army, and the others were in the U.S. marine Core. Jack asked why they would fund a terrorist group that wanted to create and Use the most Advanced Technology to take over the World. They said that they wanted to be part of the World order that Silas promised.

Jack returned to the U.S. reported back to the Earth Base Force and files reports of his travel and the arrest he make to proof that the Criminals that he caught would take in Prison to serve their time and to got let them give Mech any more of their weapons and man power to keep their part to keep Mech running. After he filed his Reports Rafael gave him a message that he received from Arcee.

He took the USB port thumb diver that the letter was on from Rafael and said thank you to him and took the USB to his private office to read the letter from Arcee. He saw that there was a 6 letter security code on the Letter from Arcee. There was a hint for the security password to read the Letter: the hint was his very "first motorcycle" he got. He though back and than he knew that that his first motorcycle was Arcee in disguise, he typed in the password Arcee.

Jack Read the letter and was happy to see Arcee doing quiet well on Cybertron and that the planet is recovering very well. He was sadden went his hear that Optumis Prime leader of the Autobots has become one will the allspark from defeating Cybertrons old enemy Unicorn. He was considered to see that Arcee missing him and his company to help her though the different times that she needed help. He felt warm to the heart went he saw in her letter that her wanted his advise how to cope with the leadership Pressure from leading Cybertron inside the future.

Dear Arcee,

I know it been about a week sense the last time I sent you a letter from Earth. I was an assign to find a Mech Base in Russia and stop them from use Advanced Technology to conquer over the world. I was able to take control of the Mech base and with the use of my hacking skills hack what was let of the Mech Database to get some important information that would Cripple Mech operation.

Anyway it good to know that your doing well. I miss you to, I miss your questions about human vehicles, and the way you give me comfort in that crazy time of Earth with you, I miss the chat we would have on the Ride to the old Autobot base at the old missile silo before Megatron destroy it.

My sorry for the lost of Optimus Prime for both me and for all the Team prime members, Prime was like a "father" to me he give me advise on how to deal with situations with the former Decepitcons. He showed and how to not go after someone for revenge and never to strike and unarmed enemy or to take a life of a helpless enemy.

Arcee as for Advise on how to a better leader or diplomat I am still learning because I can give you some advise I learn from collage. First you need to have a lot of patients to think all the opinions and to let the idea that your tried to thought to the one that your trying to agreed to settle it in their mind and than continue. The second is that you show a firm standing and belief on what you're trying to get thought to them. You also need to learn the history of your opponent to see if your idea works or if your opponent only understands force than you need to show that you're willing to showing force back at.

Your Friend,

Jackson "Jack" Darby

Jack finished the Letter and took the USB thumb dive to the Intergalactic Transmitter to set it up and have it sent to Cybertron. It took about 10 minutes to set up the letter with the same security password code that he used to send Arcee his last letter and not let no one let to see the Private Letter to Arcee. Jack "Raf I have a letter here ready to be transmitted." Tell Rafael after he had his letter set up to be transmitted, Rafael to Jack "copy that Jack, Richard please sent the Message to Cybertron." Richard "yes, sir."


	5. Arcee's first video letter

The Transmit took 7 hours to travel to Cybertron and received by Cybertronian Communication officer Imhotep.

During the Week while Jack didn't send a Letter Arcee was trying to into persuade the Council to help build more Energon mines to refine Energon to for them to use more to power up more Cybertronian Cities being rebuild. She was still trying to ease to the let over mistrustful ways between the Former Autobots and Decepitcons.

She was trying to ease the tension new modern Cybertronians and the newly recreated Ancient Predcacon race that Secretly the Cybertronian Scientist's shockwave was helping bring back to life. The Predcacon King oversees the cloning procedure with Shockwave from cloning the Bone of his long Extinct Race. In the 6 months after the Defeat of Unicorn Shockwave was able to collect fossils from over 300 Ancient Predacon skeptical and clone them with the Predacon King oversee him. The Tension between the Predcacons the modern Cybertronians because they saw the Predcacons nothing be monsters. However the Cybertronian council member's saw from the Predcacon King that the Predcacons can learn how to become more than just monsters but maybe something new.

The Intergalactic Transmitter on Cybertron got Jack's message to Arcee. The Cybertronian communications officer Imhotep downloaded the message into Arcee Computer Pad that she used to send her first letter to this Alien Named Jackson "Jack" Darby. He walked up to the Council Building to Arcee's office and knotted on her Door saying "a message from Earth to Arcee from Jackson Darby." Acree answered the Door "Thank Imhotep, you can go."

She went to her Private inside chamber and opened up the Letter and read it. She saw how Jack said that he was still trying to smash the remnants of Mech. She spark was touch him is words to see that him miss her to and missed her long drives and adventures with her on Earth. She was touched by the spark to see that Jack did care for Optimus Prime and wasn't like most humans that only saw them an emotionless machines but she saw with Jack that he saw him like a "father" for him and did him like a person instead of a Machine.

She saw that Jack did have some advice for her and how to become a better leader. She uses to always be impatient and always rushed things and always used force to get things done quickly. She how Learned that from reading Jack's letter that she needed to learn to have a lot of patient to think all the opinions and to let the idea that your tried to thought to the one that she's trying to agreed to settle it in their mind and than continue. The second is that she needed to show a firm standing and belief on what you're trying to get thought to them. Finally third she needed to learn the history of her opponent to see if her idea works or if her opponent only understands force than you need to show that she's willing to showing force back at.

Arcee decided to mad a Video to Send to Jack. She opened up a new format her computer pad and set it up a an Cybertronian Size camera to get a good view of her to make sure the picture came in clear for Jack to see her clearly. She had a Voice command operating system to take videos. Arcee to the Camera "Began recording"

"Hey Jack, its being a while sense you see me. Jack I am making this Video message in my Private inner Chamber in my Council chamber. As you see and I'm doing well and still beautiful as ever. I Miss you so much that each time you write me a Letter and sent it to me, it touches my spark. I am Glad that you still remember me and our experiences on Earth, I've got a Personal Question to ask you Jack don't take it the wrong way but do you have what they call on your Planet a girlfriend? If not would you Consider me become your girlfriend.

(She stands up and brought the Camera to her Window the show the Cybertronian Cities she was in.) As you can see my Home planet Cybertron is doing well, though personally I never though I would Ever see my Planet ever being restored. The City I am in is slowly being rebuilt from the Great War by our own Engineers and Construction Workers. The building I am in is being powered by synthetic Energon powered Generator.

Jack, Rafael's partner: Bumblebee is no log a Scout but now is a Cybertronian Warrior and is serving as an officer in the New Cybertronian planetary Defense forces. He misses Rafael's Company to have someone to Talk to him. He is Learning how to become a better warrior and is now a team leader to learn how to leader inexperience new recruits on how to work together as a team, how to follow orders, and survive in the Cybertronian Army in case a war broke out.

Bulkhead Miko's Partner is now a Member of the Cybertronian Council and is server and the Council's Head of all Construction due to his Construction Experience before the Great War. He is in charge of a proofing all major Construction Projects, like space bridge technology or to Construction huge Skyscrapers. He to missies the company of Miko to have fun with and to entertain her with battle scares.

Jack I Miss you and hope to hear from you soon, this is Arcee signing off, end recording." She end and Set up the video she made to be sent to earth for Jack to see and answer back. Acree "Imhotep I have a video message for you to send to Earth to Jackson Darby. Don't Open it and view peace, Imhotep." Imhotep "ever well, Acree. The Message well be Send."


	6. Jack's News Letter

The Message was received by the Intergalactic Transmitter on earth by Rafael Gonzales which downloads the video onto Jack's thumb Dive for jack to view only. Jack however was on another mission to Germany that could last few days to find another Mech base to shutdown them down. Jack found the Mech base and found that Mech was caught by surprise. Jack was nearly killed by a Rocket Launcher rocket from a Mech soldier that fired at him although the rocket did cause heavy damage to a few of His limbs, private area and some of his organs.

He was rushed to the Earth Defense force base field hospital. The doctor checked the damage done to Jackson "Jack" Darby. They saw that the rocket caused his right leg and left arm so much damaged that they needed to be replaced by Synthetic* ones. The damage to his private area was medium, when the rocket exploded it though Shrapnel in that area. The doctors were able to repair the damage but they knew it was questionable if he could have kids with the damage done to his Private area. The doctor transplanted the organs that need to but replaced. The doctor got the organs from organs donors that were killed a car accidents or were willing to give their organ to saving another.

He was in the intensive care unit for a month before he was released and able to return to the Earth Defense base but was grounded unit he was cleared to return to active duty. During that time he got the video letter from Rafael to see it. He type in his security password to view the video that Arcee made. He saw that Arcee looking more beautiful than ever and the construction of her Home planet. He was Warmed to the heart to see that Arcee why asking if he had a Girlfriend if not she asked him if he would consider her.

He told Rafael and Miko on what their old partners were doing and that they missed them. Rafael was glad to see that Bumblebee was now a warrior and have has his own team to train. Miko was glad to see the Bulkhead was now a Member of the New Cybertronian Council as the Head of all construction projects. Jack set up set computer to writing a letter to Arcee.

Dear Arcee,

Arcee I sorry it's been over a mouth sense I write to you. I am sorry to tell you that I have being wounded and recovering from trying to shutdown a Mech base in Germany. I was wounded by a Rocket Launcher Rocket that exploded right next to me. The rocket caused major damage to my right leg and left arm that I needed to be replaced by Synthetic ones thanks to the knowledge you let at the Cybertronian Outpost here on Earth for us to decode and use. I am recovering nicely I am still trying to get us to fact that I now have a Prosthetic right leg and left Arm. It took me about a mouth to learn how to use the right way to not harm to my friends from give them a handshake that would nearly broken every bone in their hand, for or not accidentally activate the weapon system in my synthetic Left arm.

Arcee I did date someone able 6 months ago to have to a friend to talk to and to socialites. Arcee I would like you to be my girlfriend be first we need on what they call on my planet a Date to get to know each other better. Arcee, true we have being though all lot together it just that I still don't know much about you like: who were you before the war with the Decepitcons began? What it is your favorite color? Did you have any friends before the War? What are come of hobbies do you have? And do you like to do in your spare time without facing danger?

Arcee, I am planning to travel to Cybertron in 2 days giving you the time to prepare to meet me in person to see you to person. I have a week of vacation time from work. I don't have collage for 2 months because another one of my semesters of collage over to come to your planet. I will bring a space suit in case the atmosphere on your planet in toxic to my kind. If the air on your planet to breathable to for my kind a will take the space suit off went I come though the Space bridge to your planet.

Love,

Jackson "Jack" Darby.

* * *

* A Synthetic arm and leg designed by earth Scientist from Rafael Translating the Cybertronian Database on how to replace missing limbs that were lost in war or in accidents. The synthetics could have weapons in them to defend oneself like a Sword to use in sword to sword duel, a Machine Gun to defend oneself or a miniature missile launcher to launch a small missile at target. The Scientist redesigned the synthetics to make human size synthetics. They designed serve types of synthetics: a whole right or left arm and leg synthetic for someone that loss their arm or leg from war and in accident. A lower right or left arm and leg synthetic for someone that lost their lower arm or leg in war or in an accident.

The Synthetics had to be put on while the patient in cover to not feel most of the pain that came from attaching the Synthetic bone frame to the body bone to make it merge with the Organic bone and steel bone frame of the Synthetic. After the bone merged the doctors would start a complex procedure that would connect the nerve endings of the organic arm to the robotics nerve endings to help the patient that has the Synthetic feel the environment around it and feel the touch on what the Organic was feeling: like pain or pleasure of a hand shake. The doctors installed inside the Human brain a Boost chip that would boost their brain power to better control over their synthetic.


End file.
